harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Florence Quiley
Re blah blah blah Biography Early Life Rhhhh Hogwarts Years Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Some time during Evelyn's fifth year she becomes a prefect and a member of the Slug Club.While attending a lunch meeting with the Slug Club,Evelyn meets and begans courting with fellow classmate Regulus Black.The pair eventually start a secret relationship.Evelyn and Regulus often go on double date with Sirius Black Regulus brother and his girlfriend Marlene McKinnon to muggle restuarnts,much to Regs displeasure. Year 6 Evelyn is murdered towards the end of her sixth year,by the use of poison.Her boyfriend Regulus ' father Orion finds out about the secret lovers and decideds to end her life in order to get his son back on track with the pure-blood views. Year 7 Evelyn dies before her seventh year. After Hogwarts Physical Appearance jbhhfbvf Personality and Traits jnjnjnj Relationships Family nj Romantic Regulus Black Regulus Black is Evelyn's boyfriend, who she met and courted with during her and Regulus' fifth year. Many people did not believe that they would be a good match due to Regulus' pure-blood views and Evelyn being a half-blood. Regulus often sought out advice from his brother Sirius ' girlfriend Marlene on how to handle his realationship with Evelyn. Regulus often liked the fact that Evelyn was not like the girls he often hung out with in Slytherin. Evelyn and Regulus relationship was cut short when she was murdered through the use of poison. Later on Regulus finds out that his father Orion Black is the one who killed Evelyn. Friends Cassia Shafiq Cassia and Evelyn are Ravenclaw housemates and friends.Mackenzie Potter is the one who introduced the girls to each other at a Ravenclaw party. Cassia, Kenzi and Evelyn all have secret boyfriends and can often relate to each other.Cassia and Kenzie's over protective cousin James Potter believes that the girls are to young to date. While Evelyn has to keep her relationship a secret due to prejudice views. The girls often bond over discussing their secret relationships and how they wish they could tell other people. Mackenzie Potter Mackenzie and Evelyn are Ravenclaw housemates and friends. Mackenzie later on introduces Evelyn to her best friend Cassia. Cassia, Kenzi and Evelyn all have secret boyfriends and can often relate to each other.Cassia and Kenzie's over protective cousin James Potter believes that the girls are to young to date. While Evelyn has to keep her relationship a secret due to prejudice views. The girls often bond over discussing their secret relationships and how they wish they could tell other people. Marlene McKinnon Marlene and Evelyn first meet ---------------. Marlene and Evelyn would sometimes bond over the troubles of dating a Black and how secretive the boys often where about their familys and how both brothers had different views on their family and life. Sirius Black Sirius is the brother to Evelyn's boyfriend Regulus.Evelyn and Sirius would sometime talk about Regulus,Sirius would help Evelyn understand sometime why Reg would do the things that he did. Kayla Kane Kayla and Evelyn are Ravenclaw housemates and friends,who met at the great hall one day during breakfast. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Quiley Quiley Category:Quiley Family Category:Half-Blood Quiley